warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Valley
The Valley pilot of fire rainbow /preface I wake up to see Fire looming over me. "Rainbow!" she hisses. I blink the sleep out of my eyes as she paces in front of me. "What do you want, Fire?" I ask drowsily. "It's the middle of the night." "Rainbow, come on. We need to talk." "About what?" "Stuff. Now get a move on!" "Fine." I get up and stretch my legs leisurely, and give myself a quick wash, remembering to add that to my list of things to annoy Fire with. "Rainbow!" Rolling my eyes, I follow Fire out of my spot in the shadows. A small circle of trampled grass sits in the middle of the almost endless field that we chose. I focus of not tripping over cats, because let's be honest - good leaders don't trip over their partners. A rowan-ginger she-cat with green eyes, and a pure white tom with blue eyes sits waiting for us. As soon as he sees me, the tom lights up, and I smile. It's Flare and Blizzard. "Don't run, Rainbow. You know what's going to happen." Fire warns, knowing of my clumsiness. "Don't worry, I won't." But we both very well know that I will, once there are no cats to trip over. I sprint as fast as I can towards Blizzard and Flare, feeling like if I stop, they'll be lost forever. I've already lost too many close cats - my sister, Sunshine, and my parents, Ash and Meadow. That's when I trip - trip over absolutely nothing. Just air. But I manage to go tumbling into the dry grass and land right in front of Blizzard, who laughs heartily. "Hey Rain." "Hey Bliz." I say, my voice muffled. "Hi Flare-Bear." Sadly, I forgot that she was there. Sighing unhappily at yet another epic fail, I get up and shake the grass out of my fur. I shoot Fire a glance, and she has a taunting smile on her face. I glare at her as she mouths I told you so. "Alright, then. Let's just forget that ever happened. So what are we here to talk about, Fire?" I say pointedly. She shoots me an amused glance before speaking. "We have a problem. A big problem." "Well, it must be huge if you wake us up at midnight to talk." I mutter. "Rainbow, be quiet." Fire says, her voice edging. I don't respond, and she continues. "Prey is getting very scarce. Kits are getting sick, and so are the elders. We can't keep living like this; like nomads. It's not right for settled cats like us. So Rainbow, I sent Blizzard and Flare scouting while the two of us went and hunted with the able cats yesterday, and they found something to report back." "So this is why you called me here at this time?" I say drily. "Yes." Flare responds. "So Blizzard and I found a valley not very far from here. There was plenty of prey, and a river ran throughout the whole thing. It's very spacous, so the cats can spread out while we buidl the dens and get to work on making it more comfortable for ourselves." Flare drones on, and I smile, pride filling me. Flare is like a little sister to me - she's Blizzard's littermate. She's posied, perfect, and speaks every word with clarity and dignity. But sometimes, I feel as if she's more suited to being leader than I'' am, and I've been here for quite a long time now. I glance at Blizzard who gives me a reassuring smile. And just like that, I feel determined and strongwilled - just like a real leader should be. Coming back to the conversation that only Flare and Fire are having, I try to find a polite place to get into the conversation, finish it, and go back to sleep. It should be simple, but it's not. Trust me. "... oh, and Fire! There are so many wildflowers... so many colors, and smells, oh, it was amazing!" "Uh, Flare?" I say, poking her shoulder with my tail. She looks up, her bright green eyes slightly annoyed, but filled with respect. "Yes, Rainbow?" "How long is it from here to that wonderful-and-filled-with-so-many-wildflowers valley?" "If we left here at dawn, we should get there at about midmorning." she says without hesitation. I smile at her, and she sits up even straighter than before. I start muttering to myself, and Fire, Flare, and Blizzard wait for me patiently. "So if we have one hunting break... the four of us and 12 other hunters..." I scrunch my eyes and do a few calculations in my head before opening my eyes and smiling at them. "If we have one hunting break and one dirt break, we should be able to get there at mid-afternoon at the latest." "Great! Then we should go and-" Fire gets cut off when Blizzard abruptly stands up. "Dog." he whispers. I squint into the distance, and I'm just about able to see a faint silhouette of a dog - a very large one by the looks of it. Or, we're just very, very small. "Dog!" Blizzard yells. He starts waking up cats and telling them to run, and soon, we join in. "Come on, come on!" I shake cats awake while Fire starts shouting out directions. "Alright everyone! Follow Flare! She'll lead you to a safe place. Follow Flare!" The three of us start chanting it while Flare gathers all the cats - around 80 or so - together. "Let's go!" she starts running, and the cats follow her, warriors helping elders, and carrying kits. Fire runs up to me breathlessly. "They won't make it, even if they were at their top speed, which they're not." "So what you're saying is... "Some cat needs to fight the dog." "Leave that to me, Fire." I smirk and turn to Blizzard, who's at my side. "You're with me, Bliz, right?" "Until the very end, Rain." he promises. "B-But you'll g-get killed!" Fire protests. "No we won't we've got each other's backs." And it's true. Blizzard and I have been fighting partners for many moons - we haven't failed each other once. After all, neither of us are dead, right? "Fire, trust us, we'll be fine. Go." I say, lightly shoving her the direction Flare had gone. She starts running. "Rainbow -" "Just go! You don't want to lose her!" I scream. Fire starts sprinting, though I know she doesn't trust me. I'll prove her wrong. I've done that way too many times. "Ready?" I ask quietly. "As ready as I'll ever be." Blizzard says. The dog is coming closer, and I can make out it's features in the pre-dawn light. It's big, no, ''huge, and it's big and brown. It's muzzle is light pink, and layers of fat cover it on all sides. "Bliz." I say. Blizzard perks up immediately. "When I count to three, we charge on opposit sides. The stupid oaf won't know what hit him." "One." I say. "Two." I raise my voice. "Three!" I yell. We both run together. "I love you Rainbow." Blizzard whispers, and I feel my vision go red as we charge to our ultimate death. ~ "Rainbow? Rainbow!" Blizzard's voice wakes me up. "Bliz?" I ask, squinting my eyes which are blinded by the sunlight. "Oh, Rain! Thank goodness you're awak! I thought I was going to lose you." he ends it with a whisper, staring at me as if I was something priceless. "Well, I'm here, aren't I? I'm fine." I say, when Blizzard starts to object. "Really." "The dog -" "The dog?" I get up so fast that I fall over again from the shooting pain in my left paw. "Ow." I groan. Blizzard laughs, but turns serious when he sees my expression. "Rain, we got the dog. You were right - we confused him so much, he was unable to fight back. He ran away some time back, and I was looking for you and I realizd that you were lying on the ground, and oh, Rain! I was so worried." "Easy, now, Bliz." I get up slower this time, making sure not to put too much pressure on my bad leg. "Let's get to that valley before Fire proclaims us dead." "Yeah, we probably should, shouldn't we?" We start walking, and I feel myself getting edgy. I want to be at the valley. I want to be able to settle down and just be me - Rainbow - again. I just want to be happy in my home and stop moving around, and stop fighting enemies, and just ... everything, I guess. "Rainbow?" I turn my head. "You're been quiet for too long. It's weird." I laugh, and he smiles. I start jogging. "Come on, Blizzard. Let's go home." ~ ''Back to Fire Rainbow '' Category:Fire Rainbow Category:Sea's Fanfictions Category:WFW 1